Red Apples
by Lentesitos-Brand
Summary: Umi y Maki eran personas completamente separadas. No se conocían ni sabían de la existencia de la otra. El trabajo y el destino las forzó a conocerse y, pasado el tiempo, terminaron enamorándose mutuamente por culpa de; una manzana roja.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Kimino Sakurako y a ASCII media Works junto con Sunrise._

 _ **Anuncement!:**_ _Éste fic participa en el Reto "Mi UR dream en un fanfic."_ _Del fandom de Love Live y Love Live Sunshine Latino._

 _ **Nota de la sensual autora:**_ _Nuevo reto en el cual soy nueva, espero y puedan disfrutarlo así como yo lo hice escribiéndolo para ustedes. No pues, UmiEli porque es uno de mis shipp favoritos y porque me encantó el set, además de que me inspiré así bien bonito con ellas y sus UR's, sinceramente le voy más al canon pero esto es una excepción xD. Enserio batallé demasiado, tardé las dos semanas enteras para escribir. Me sacó completamente de confort. No encontraba algo por lo cual empezar hasta que vi "Van Helsing", si no hubiera visto esa película no hubiera escrito absolutamente nada. En fin, ya sé que les desesperó mi nota, disfrútenlo._

 _P.D.: Escribí algo al principio y terminé borrando… ¿Saben cuántas palabras? ¡5, 300! Me carcomió la conciencia esa noche ;-;_

 _Tengo que empezar a tomarme tiempos antes de romperme la cabeza por escribir algo._ _*_ Sie waren die Apfelsamen, die in meinem Herzen gepflanzt wurden. 

Circus: The Masquerade and the red apple.

El pianista descargaba su devoción a las notas mientras tocaba dulce y fervientemente el piano. Una balada acompañada de melódicos violines, los toques de las cuerdas y las castañuelas daban el resultado a un apasionado baile por parte de todos los invitados. Se observaban los coloridos y ensombrecidos antifaces, se hacían escuchar los tacones, los pasos de los zapatos bien relucidos, no podían hacerse falta los acercamientos de cintura a cintura, vueltas y más vueltas. Una Mascarada perfecta, eso pensó quien miraba todo desde arriba. La acróbata que daría su espectáculo más tarde. Le dijeron que habría otra acróbata que la acompañaría pero que la misma daría un espectáculo más aparte, eso la dejó un poco confundida, no la conocía, mucho menos le importaba qué haría después, aunque sonara duro.

Sin más, comenzó a disfrazarse, tenía dos horas para su entrada. El corsé blanco de detalles relucientes de dorado, que hacía resaltar su figura, lo complementaba el corte imperio abierto de su falda estampada, colorida de triángulos rojos, azules, morados, blancos, con lazos relucientes de rojo rey, dejando a la viva vista sus definidas piernas cubiertas de largos calcetines rojos de encaje de rosas, recorridas por líneas de tela transparente que dejaban ver el color de su pálida piel. Mmm… ¿qué le faltaba? Los botines negros de detalles dorados, unas mangas de detalles rojos, ¿mucho rojo? ¿Cierto? Fue lo que pensó mientras se vestía, no dejaba de ver rojo y más rojo en su disfraz y sin quererlo, se fijó en el de su compañera, era muy similar al de ella, las diferencias eran en el estilo del tutú, las botas y la variación de colores en sus mangas y en los estampados de sus faldas. Sólo por ese breve instante se le pasó por la mente "¿Quién será mi acompañante?"

No quiso pensar más. Le faltaba un tirante, de esos que van encima de los hombros y sostienen pantalones, también su antifaz y su sombrero.

Estaba terminando de ponerse un broche de estrella en su cabello y pintarse un punto y lágrima, uno de celeste y otro de rojo, cuando tocaron la puerta del vestidor, distrayéndola de un susto.

– ¿Nishikino-san? –Preguntó un chico desde afuera, parecía nervioso por el tono de su voz.

– ¿S-sí? ¿Pasa algo? –Se le había caído el lápiz que decoraba su mejilla derecha por el susto. El chico no se dio la libertad de entrar al vestidor.

– Lamento haberla asustado –hizo una pausa breve– me enviaron a avisarle que por favor se apresurara un poco, la siguiente acróbata está por llegar. En quince minutos.

– Oh, sí, sí, enseguida salgo, me falta poco. –Se volvió a mirar al espejo.

– Está bien señorita, me despido… –Antes de reanudar su maquillaje, lo detuvo.

– ¡Espera! –Se apresuró a abrir la puerta del vestidor con decoración de camerino y el chico detuvo su andar para prestarle atención– Hey, emh… –titubeó, salió muy apresurada de ahí– De casualidad, ¿sabes algo de mi compañera? –el chico negó.

– Lamento decirle que no, señorita. Sólo escuché acerca de su espectáculo.

– No te preocupes –suspiró con decepción, le interesaba conocer a su nueva compañera.

La señorita Nishikino trabajó con su, ahora antigua, compañera alrededor de diez meses, ambas eran novatas cuando se conocieron, entablaron amistad muy rápido a base de discusiones y se convirtieron en amigas demasiado cercanas en muy poco tiempo, por lo que despedirla el día en que decidió no trabajar más en el auditorio la dejó un poco triste y sin ganas. Por eso, muy en el fondo, deseaba saber quién era su nueva compañera, después de dos años de trabajar sin la presencia de la anterior.

– Lo siento –se volvió a disculpar el joven.

– Descuida, lamento hacerte tantas preguntas pero –se rascó el cuello un poco apenada, el collar de payaso le incomodaba mucho– ¿sabes de qué va el espectáculo que dará?

– Sólo sé que cantará, justo al final de la Mascarada.

La señorita abrió bien los ojos. Al parecer, lo haría con ella. Le atrapó completamente bajo pues en ningún momento practicó con ella, ni siquiera se habían conocido. Ninguna de las dos sabía de la otra, eso la tensó.

– Ya veo –se acomodó en el umbral del vestidor– muchas gracias. Lamento haber tomado tiempo tuyo.

– No, no –negó con ambas manos– está bien. Para lo que guste –le sonrió nerviosamente y se acomodó una lacia y ondulada cabellera–. Debería apresurarse, Nishikino-san, le quedan 9 minutos antes de que llegue su compañera. Lamento haberla distraído.

Asintió y se despidió del chico, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Debía apurarse, se puso todo a excepción del maldito tirante que no encontró, el más importante que portaba la estrella que encendía. Lo dejó así, le quedaban dos minutos, se colocó el antifaz y algo osada decidió ponerse un roce de perfume, un aroma cítrico y exótico, europeo.

Al salir de ahí, por el pasillo divisó una mujer que venía a paso rápido, miraba al suelo pero no le tomó mucha importancia, hasta que chocó con ella. Fue un roce de hombro y lo único que escuchó fue un "Disculpa", y siguió disparada de donde ella había salido. No vio su cara, sólo el cobalto de su cabello.

~ _Síganle pa' bajo_ ~

Estaba ya preparándose para salir a escena desde arriba, en el balcón interno, su compañera no aparecía, faltaban 3 minutos y eso la mantenía nerviosa. Ensimismada en sus pensamientos, perdiéndose un poco en el baile que veía desde arriba, un toque ligero en su hombro la tomó por sorpresa y ella volteó un poco tensa, inmediatamente prestando su atención a una mano extendida hacia ella.

– Toma, imaginé que sería tuyo, estaba en mi disfraz de más. Supongo que lo olvidaste. – Habló en tono sereno, su voz era madura, como la había escuchado. Primero contempló el antifaz rojo y de plumas blancas, tratando de descifrar sus ojos, después se detuvo en su sonrisa de cordialidad que logró calmar los nervios de la aludida.

– Muchas gracias –le devolvió la sonrisa–, y sí, no lo encontré al principio, creí que lo había perdido.

Miraba el tirante y esa estrella que llamaba la atención a primera vista. La del cabello cobalto pensó en ofrecerle su ayuda pues se le veía un poco vaga en cómo ponérselo.

– ¿Necesitas ayuda? Te ves un poco confusa –se rió.

– ¿Sería mucha molestia? –le afirmó avergonzada, prácticamente era una desconocida.

– Por supuesto que no, ven aquí –le hizo la seña de acercarse y así lo hizo. La aludida ya se había abrochado la parte delantera del tirante y su compañera le abrochó la de atrás, que era más complicada. En cuanto quedó todo listo, se ubicó frente a ella.

– De nuevo, muchas gracias –le sonrió con todos sus dientes.

– No es nada, enserio –intentó buscar sus ojos con la misma sonrisa y preguntó– Dime, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

– Nishikino Maki, un gusto conocerte –hizo una reverencia y después de igual manera volvió a tratar de buscar el color de su mirada–, ¿y… y el tuyo?

Maki se sentía muy extraña. La primera compañera que tuvo fue tan fastidiosa y grosera al principio, estaba ya tan acostumbrada a lidiar con ella que sinceramente en el fondo creyó que se toparía con alguien igual, pero éste no era el caso aparentemente. En la completa extensión de la palabra, son opuestas. ¿Por qué? Sencillo; no estaba familiarizada a ese trato, y no de mala manera, este era el tipo de personas con el que le encantaba tratar, bella y cordial, estaba deslumbrada y no podía evitar sonreírle. Aunque ella no lo supo, una pequeña semilla se coló a su corazón y ella la haría germinar con una sincera amistad.

– Sono… –y antes de poder decir algo más, la voz del presentador las sacó del letargo.

– _Ahora se les dará a conocer la presencia de dos bellas intérpretes. Los sorprenderá la aparición de nada más y nada menos que; ¡La princesa Escarlata y La Sirena del mar! ¡Un fuerte aplauso!_ –tal y como ordenó el presentador, todos aplaudieron, chiflaron y gritaron estrepitosamente.

– Es hora –afirmó la de cabello cobalto poniéndose el audífono en la oreja con el micrófono llegando a su boca.

– Tú lo has dicho –dijo Maki mientras imitaba su acción con nervios a flor de piel–, ¿Lista?

Se sonrieron mutuamente afirmando lo que Maki preguntó.

Maki fue la primera en tomar lugar en el gran aro que las haría descender y le tendió la mano a su compañera para ayudarla. Cuando la tomó, sintió sobre su piel un guante blanco que no había notado y eso la sacó un poco de lugar pero la sujetó fuerte para que se acomodaran. Unos segundos después ya estaban a mitad de su recorrido para tocar el piso del escenario.

La música comenzó.

La de cabello cobalto comenzó con la letra, había dejado a Maki atrás en su comprensión de las cosas y la potente voz de quien cantaba se adueñó de sus oídos, entonces comprendió al escuchar su voz que harían un excelente dueto. La música junto con la letra hacía que los invitados bailaran animosamente, ambas cantantes bailaban también siguiendo la coreografía propia de la música.

" _Naze kocchi ni konai no ishiki shiteru no"_

 _Sukoshi ijimete miru_

Recitó Maki y miró a su compañera en espera de que siguiera su parte.

 _Kurushige na iiwake ga anata rashikute_

 _Sara ni kokoro tenshon agaru_

Terminó y siguieron con su dueto.

 _Hadashi de kaita suna no kigou_

 _Sakasama ni sureba I love you_

 _Kidzuita toki wa dou suru no watashi wo mite iru no_

Bailaban mientras cantaban y sus respiraciones comenzaban a agitarse justo antes del final.

– Esto fue Mermaid festa vol.1 –dijo Maki al concluir con la canción.  
– ¡Gracias por escuchar! –expresó su compañera para por último dar su reverencia en agradecimiento a su atención.

Concluyendo su espectáculo recibieron gritos, chiflidos y aplausos más fuertes que en el inicio.

~ _Síganle pa' bajo_ ~

Después de terminar se dirigieron a su camerino, bueno, al de Maki ya que era su primer día trabajando juntas y lo compartirían por ahora. Hablaban tranquilamente, conociéndose y entre esas pláticas se coló el halago de Maki hacia su compañera.

– Cantas hermoso –dijo mientras se quitaba el molesto antifaz y el sombrero que aún tenía encendidas las siglas "µ's" aún– no me esperaba tantas sorpresas contigo, enserio, pero desde temprano me las llevé –se rió por lo bajo.

Se sacudió un poco el pelo pelirrojo que la molestaba llevándoselo hacia atrás, dejando ver las amatistas que tenía por ojos. No dejó de verla.

– Usted es muy hermosa –murmuró la de cabello cobalto por lo bajo o eso creyó ella. Maki la escuchó claramente.

– Oh, pues gracias –se rió de nuevo y miró a otro lado avergonzada, después se devolvió hacia su compañera–, pero qué decir de ti, eres una mujer muy bella. Y creo que eso es poco –lo estaba asegurando pero no se había quitado el antifaz todavía.

La de cabello cobalto se reprendió mentalmente así misma y su piel no ayudó a esconder para nada el color de la sangre agolpándose en su cara resultado de la vergüenza.

Llegaron a la puerta y Maki le abrió la puerta para que pasara.

– Lamento lo que dije antes, pensé en voz alta –subió unos escalones y se adentró.

– No… No te preocupes por eso, mi… Mi halago fue sincero –una parte tímida de ella salió a flote pero no lo tomó muy en cuenta antes por lo tranquila de la charla, haciéndola titubear–, en fin. No me dijiste tu nombre, nos interrumpió el presentador – soltó una risita y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

– Tienes razón –dijo ya más tranquila–, me presento. Soy Sonoda Umi, un gusto conocerte, Nishikino-san –hizo reverencia y Maki le devolvió.

– El gusto es mío, Sonoda-san –sonrió sin mostrar los dientes– ¿Quieres algo? –le dijo mientras se dirigía a un pequeño refrigerador que tenía. Su camerino era muy cómodo y con un estilo minimalista muy sofisticado para su gusto, en el suyo habían menos cosas, pero no por eso menos importantes.

– Agua, por favor –seguía de pié sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

– Puedes sentarte Sonoda-san, siéntete como si fuera el tuyo –se acercó con las botellas bien frías de agua–, ¿no te molesta el antifaz? –hizo una seña refiriéndose a él–, hace calor.

– Ahora que lo mencionas –tomó un gran sorbo de agua–, tienes razón –dejó el bote en la mesa frente a ella y procedió a quitárselo.

Con el antifaz también le llegó su turno al sombrero y al collar de payaso que la estaba asfixiando, el collar dejó marca en su blanquecino cuello y Maki sólo veía con atención a su compañera. Se soltó el cabello para volver a amarrárselo más firmemente. Maki no se había equivocado en su comentario anterior, su nueva compañera realmente era muy bella.

– ¿Dónde puedo dejarlo? –preguntó Umi y Maki tuvo que bajar de la pequeña nube a la que se subió.

– Aquí en la mesa –se la señaló un poco fuera de sí–, no hay problema.

Así como se le dijo, así obedeció. Ahora Maki podía verla claramente a la cara.

– ¿No quieres cambiarte? Veo que dejaste tus cosas aquí –le señaló una maleta que no era de ella.

– Lo siento en verdad, nadie me dijo que era tu camerino –ambas rieron.

– Anda hazlo, también puedes tomarte un baño, ésta cosa también tiene eso –se refería al camerino y al baño.

– Creo que molesto mucho si hago lo que me ofreces –estaba apenada.

– Claro que no, la ducha está por allá, te lo debo por el tirante –le guiñó el ojo.

Umi se rió, más no dijo nada y se dirigió a la ducha.

– No sabría cómo agradecerle Nishikino-san –agregó antes de entrar completamente al baño.

– Saldremos a comer en compensación –dijo dándole la espalda porque estaba buscando unas cosas suyas–, hay un shampoo nuevo, el de fresa y cereza.

– Pero yo pago –le debatió.

– Muy bien, si estás de acuerdo con eso –le dijo juguetonamente de frente al final– salimos en una hora.

~ _Síganle pa' bajo_ ~

Todo el viaje en automóvil fue invadido por risas. Ambas inmediatamente congeniaron y se sintieron prestamente cómodas la una con la otra. Compartían gustos que embonaban con los de la otra, como que a Umi le relajaba escribir poemas y Maki suele componer música para relajarse de la misma manera. Compartían el gusto por leer, también su gusto por cantar se evidenciaba y eso fue algo que las unió desde un principio, también se dieron cuenta de que Umi era mayor y eso no se lo esperó en absoluto Maki. La pasaron igual en el restaurante, conversaron por horas hasta que la gente que estaba ahí salía y llegaba nueva, los platos de postre y café comenzaban a juntarse, el tiempo pasó tan rápido que para ellas fue repentina la llegada de la medianoche.

– Vaya, ya es muy tarde –obvió Umi mirando su celular.

– Sí que lo es –concordó Maki–, Sonoda-san…–se vio interrumpida.

– Puedes llamarme Umi –tomó su mano y le dio un ligero apretón en gesto de confianza. A Maki le avergonzó pero no dejó de mantenerle la mirada.

– Umi… san, creo… creo que ya deberíamos irnos –Maki se levantó primero dejando la cuenta pagada.

– Dije que la pagaría yo –hizo ver Umi.

– Bien –quitó unos billetes de ahí–, pagaré la mitad, comí más de lo que llegué a pensar –rieron y muy a duras penas Umi tuvo que aceptar.

– A la próxima invitaré yo –le puso la mano sobre el hombro.

– Ya veremos –sonrieron y siguieron su camino adelante fuera del restaurante.

Subieron al auto y a Maki le interesaba mucho saber dónde vivía Umi pues Maki vivía muy cerca de ahí y no quería ir muy a dejarla tan tarde a casa.

– Sono… Umi-san –la miró con la leve iluminación de la luz del auto en su rostro–, ¿dónde vives?

– Vivo muy cerca del Kanda Myōjin en Akihabara, dejé de vivir con mis padres hace un tiempo –despejó dudas.

– Bueno, es muy tarde y yo quería saber si estarías a gusto en mi departamento que está a unas cuadras de aquí –el sonido del motor del auto y el aire acondicionado volvían el ambiente un poco incómodo.

Umi lo estaba pensando.

– Ya fue mucha molestia de mi parte pero si le pidiera que me dejara hasta Akihabara lo sería aún más, Nishi… –la interrumpió.

– Maki –corrigió– puedes llamarme Maki, Umi-san.

Umi se avergonzó y trató de mirar a la ventana, si no la hubiera mirado no se habrían dado cuenta de que comenzó a llover.

– Supongo que tengo que aceptar, ya está lloviendo –volvió a enfrentarla–, si no es mucha molestia.

– Claro que no –sonrió–, andando –dio marcha y siguieron su camino.

~ _Síganle pa' bajo_ ~

Después de esa noche las cosas entre ambas se volvieron mucho más cómodas de lo que eran y terminaron por familiarizarse muy rápido. De nuevo. Maki solía ser muy tímida en la escuela media, parecía como si eso fuera desapareciendo casi por completo con el tiempo y el paso de la madurez. Ya no era la "reina del hielo" que solía ser, bueno, en parte, porque su mejor amiga la hacía salir de quicio y hacía que se le saliera esa molesta parte que sinceramente, no extrañaba. En cambio, no era lo mismo con Umi, ella era muy tímida aún a su edad, introvertida, muy metida en su mundo y eso era algo que Maki comprendía a la perfección, logrando conectarse con Umi de manera especial.

Pasó un año.

Maki iba en automóvil con Umi hacia el río Sumida, en el parque que había ahí. Estaban conversando amenamente, definitivamente era un viaje un poco largo y Umi había llevado algo de música.

– Tengo hambre –dijo Maki repentinamente y Umi rió.

– Tengo algo en la bolsa, déjame revisar –procedió a rebuscar en su bolsa teniendo éxito en encontrar un sándwich.

– ¡Eres mi salvación! –exclamó Maki casi babeando viendo el sándwich pero tenía las manos en el volante, sin embargo, pensó en algo que la avergonzó –, Creo… Creo que tendrás que dármelo a mordiscos –, no hizo contacto visual con Umi, siguió con su mirada al frente escondiendo su vergüenza.

– ¿Qué? –Umi no entendió al principio, pasaron uno, dos, tres, cuatro segundos y la cara de Umi se volvió un poema – ¡N…No haré e…eso! ¡Es indecente! –Maki comenzó a reír sin control –, ¡¿Qué te da tanta risa?!

– La expresión de tu rostro fue, sin duda, muy graciosa –la miró y después devolvió su vista al frente.

– B…Bueno… No hay nadie… después de todo –murmuró y Maki no supo escuchar.

– ¿Qué has dicho? –estaba haciendo una mueca rara.

– ¡QUE ESTOY DISPUESTA A HACERLO! –gritó asustando a Maki y soltó el volante haciendo que el auto se zangoloteara de un lado a otro, Umi trató de tomar el volante pero Maki volvió a tomar el control agarrándolo fuertemente. Se estacionó a la orilla de la carretera. Se quedaron calladas, Maki mirando al frente en shock y Umi mirándola con expresión de culpa, esas que te dicen "la regué".

– ¡Umi-chan! –la aludida soltó un gritito– ¡Casi nos matas! –estaba temblando.

– ¡Lo siento! ¡Estaba nerviosa! –comenzó a titubear, cuando quiso mover sus manos tratando de negar sintió dónde estaba. No dijo nada y Maki miró el volante y después a Umi, Umi tenía la mano debajo de la de ella pegada al volante.

El automóvil seguía encendido, ambas se miraron eternos segundos, Maki tragó saliva pesado y Umi comenzó a temblar. Algo andaba extraño.

– V…Vámonos ya, ¿Qué… Qué hora es? –Umi muy a su pesar quiso dejar el contacto con Maki, ella tenía las manos frías por el aire acondicionado y Maki las tenía calientes. Sacó del celular de sus jeans y miró la hora.

– 2:17 p.m. –no dejó la vista de su celular. Estaba avergonzada y temblando todavía por el susto que se llevó.

– Umi-chan –dijo Maki con la vista al frente sin arrancar aún.

– ¡¿S-sí?! –se exaltó pero no soltó el celular.

– Dame ese sándwich. Me dio más hambre –su tono fue serio y Umi se lo dio–. Gracias, en marcha.

El resto del viaje fue callado y tenso, Maki decidió comerse el sándwich a pequeñas mordidas por el camino y cada semáforo en rojo que hubiera. Umi seguía bien pegada al móvil pero más tranquila.

~ _Síganle pa' bajo_ ~

Llegaron al río Sumida y comenzaron a caminar por el parque. Vieron una cafetería y decidieron comer ahí porque a la señorita Nishikino le quedaron ganas de llevarse algo a la boca, cuando entraron no había muchas personas y las mesas que habían afuera estaban casi todas desocupadas y decidieron tomar una. Maki pidió un expreso Americano mediano y un pastel de chocolate, en cambio Umi pidió un té de Matcha.

– Es muy lindo aquí –Umi observaba los árboles por debajo de donde se habían sentado, los delgados rayos de luz que se colaban a través de las ramas la iluminaron haciéndola sentir extrañamente feliz. Después de admirar a su alrededor se volvió a Maki y la atrapó mirándola–, ¿por qué me miras tanto? ¿Tengo algo en el rostro? –dijo divertida.

Maki se avergonzó y miró a otro lado sin mover la cabeza.

– N…No, no tienes nada, es sólo que… Me preguntaba dónde compraste tu camisa, me gusta, te luce muy bien –estaba siendo sincera, a medias, intentó negarlo pero fue muy obvio–, el pastel está muy bueno –trató de desviar el tema llevándose un bocado a los labios, sin embargo, un ajetreo logró captar su atención.

Un circo ambulante pasaba por ahí y lo primero que llamó su atención fue el alto hombre en zancos que hacía malabares. A Umi le resplandeció la mirada. Un hombre la invitó a bailar y así lo hizo. Inmediatamente se levantó del asiento y acompañó al chico a bailar junto con más parejas que habían ahí, el chico le siguió el paso perfecto a Umi que no se hacía de esperar, Maki la miraba con atención dándole sorbos a su café, Umi bailaba con gracia y elegancia. El chico le seguía el paso a la perfección, rápidamente se disiparon las demás parejas haciendo espacio para la calle que ahora era de ella. Los tambores sonaban, la atención de Maki no se perdía, aunque mientras prestaba atención tomó el Matcha de Umi y le dio un sorbo, arqueó las cejar, estaba muy bueno. Las trompetas daban toques, los pies de Umi se hacían sonar, antes de terminar la canción, con unos pasos ágiles, el chico la tomó por la cintura y pegó su cuerpo con el de ella y la llevó hacia abajo haciéndola mirar el cielo unos segundos. Maki frunció el ceño, cuando iba a dar otro sorbo al Matcha de Umi, por no prestar atención a la bebida, le quemó el labio y algo de la bebida cayó en su pantalón.

– ¡Maldita sea! –rabió y volvió su mirada a Umi. El último toque se dio y el chico le dio vuelta a Umi para tenerla de frente, Maki creyó que la besaría–, Maldita… sea… –murmuró con algo de asombro.

Pronto, Umi se lo quitó de encima de manera suave, hizo una reverencia agradeciendo al chico por bailar con ella. La multitud les aplaudió y Umi reverenció en agradecimiento a todos. El gran hombre con zancos se acercó y le regaló una manzana con la que estaba haciendo malabares. Umi la tomó con ambas manos, admirándola. El circo avanzó con su ajetreo y Maki vio cómo Umi venía hacia la mesa, aún mirando el carmín de su color.

– Sabía que bailabas, pero no tan bien, eres un perfecto ejemplo de arte y belleza junta –dijo emocionada, Umi dejó su ensimismamiento para largar inmediatamente su mirada a Maki, estaba avergonzada pero sorprendida, Maki no lo supo, simplemente pensó que había dicho algo malo–, ¿dije algo malo? –titubeó nerviosa, no podía descifrar su expresión, hasta que sonrió.

– No, no dijiste nada malo –se sentó– ¿te quemaste? –señaló su propio labio para indicarle cuál se había quemado.

– El Matcha estaba caliente… –despreocupada había admitido su travesura–, ¡Quiero decir! ¡El café, el café! Sí que estaba caliente –sonrió y le dio un sorbo a su café.

Umi entrecerró los ojos.

– ¿Tomaste de mi Matcha? –sabía que sí pero quiso escucharlo de ella misma.

– Sí... Estaba muy bueno –admitió arrepentida. Ambas rieron.

~ _Síganle pa' bajo_ ~

Caminaban por los alrededores del río, miraban a las aves que esperaban en el agua pacientemente. Se encontraron un buen lugar para sentarse debajo de los árboles para descansar, se dispusieron a conversar.

– No sabía que te gustaran tanto los circos… ambulantes –decía Maki divertida.

– No sólo los –trató de imitar su voz fallidamente– "ambulantes" –siguió con su voz–, sino que las atracciones son las que me gustan. Me gustan los festivales, creo que de ahí mi gusto –lanzó una piedrita al ancho río.

– Ya entiendo, así que te gusta bailar en éstos –Maki imitó su acción, llegando la piedrita más lejos–, el tipo te seguía muy bien el ritmo.

– Sí, aunque creo que fue atrevido de su parte bailar… Tan… Juntos, ya sabes, me hizo sentir un poco incómoda pero sus pasos lo compensaron –miraba al río y con su mano derecha buscaba piedritas en el pasto.

– ¿Has salido con algún chico? El tipo era atractivo –Maki lanzó otra piedrita.

– Sí, pero sabes, nunca me interesé en ellos lo que hubiera querido –encontró una piedrita pero no la lanzó, jugó con ella entre sus dedos.

– ¿Me explicarías? Es más –se incorporó recargándose en un árbol–, ¿cuántos novios has tenido? –sabía que su pregunta había sido fuera de lugar, sin embargo, era algo que a Maki le interesaba saber y parecía que todo iba bien, no había forzado a Umi a decirlo y estaba más que satisfecha.

– Sólo he tenido 3 novios serios. Salí con el primero hace 4 años, antes de conocerte. El segundo, creo que hace unos 2 años y el tercero fue el año anterior. Tuve menos meses de relación con el segundo, creo –no sostuvo contacto visual con Maki, sólo miraba al río, como si éste le dijera las respuestas que necesitaba. Maki no dijo nada, sólo escuchó –, nunca tuve tiempo para ellos y se molestaban, decían que era poco cariñosa y que nunca estaba, que siempre trabajaba. Si quiero a alguien en una relación es para que me apoye, me quiera y en vez de que me digan "trabajas demasiado" me digan "asistiré a tu trabajo, te llevo algo" o "¿te ayudo con algo?" –Umi estaba no enojada, sino fastidiada. Odiaba ese tipo de relaciones.

– ¿Por cosas tan cotidianas? Eran unos patanes entonces –se rió Maki por lo bajo, jugando con sus dedos.

– Eran los de mejores familias en la ciudad, mi padre los conocía. Alguien con tan prestigioso apellido como el mío debe de relacionarse con alguien igual o más prestigiado, pero no soy así. Algo tan común en las relaciones como los besos, los abrazos, el… El… Ehrr –Umi se congeló y Maki sabía que debía darle las respuestas.

– ¿Qué cosa? ¿Vivir juntos? –Umi negó–, el ¿trabajo? –Umi volvió a negar–, el… ¿camino? –Umi volvió a negar desesperada e hizo señas con sus manos, con una hizo un círculo , con la otra levantó el dedo índice y lo introdujo en el círculo repetidas veces. Maki soltó una tremenda carcajada.

– ¡El sexo! –exclamó y Umi la calló.

– Sí, eso, pero, ¡baja la voz! –la miró fulminante y avergonzada, con un grito en un susurro.

– Ya entiendo, ya entiendo –siguió riendo y formuló otra pregunta, Umi volvió su vista al río resignada–, oh por… La tímida y perfecta Umi, ¿ya perdió su virginidad? –, lo dijo por intriga. Una angustia le carcomía la mente pero no lo mostraba, simplemente dejó que todo flotara.

– No… De hecho no, nunca me interesó y… No me lo imagino. Soy muy densa, lo sé… Sinceramente no lo espero… Nunca he amado de verdad, como en mis libros –esa piedrita con la que jugaba, por fin se perdió en el río –, sólo espero a la persona que logre sembrar y después cosechar… Mis sentimientos –se escondió entre sus rodillas avergonzada.

Maki sintió un alivio colosal de alguna manera, al mismo tiempo se enterneció de lo dulce, tierna y leal que podía llegar a ser Umi a pesar de ser una persona seria, a simple vista fría, eso era algo con lo que Maki se identificaba y sabía las palabras perfectas para lidiar con ello.

– Sabes, nunca he dado mi primer beso –admitió no muy orgullosa de ello, y Umi pareció sorprenderse de espaldas.

– ¿Enserio? ¿Cómo? –ladeó la cabeza sin mirarla completamente, por el rabillo del ojo –, la hermosa y talentosa Nishikino Maki no ha dado su primer beso. Eso sí es una noticia.

– Jamás me interesaron las relaciones, creo que soy de esas personas que tienen que ser muy cercanas a otras para poder enamorarse, sin importar quién sea. Cuando era joven era tímida y densa, era como una tú pero muy en el fondo de mi mente creía en esos cuentos de hadas. Enamorarse y vivir en un castillo. Ya vivo en uno, así que no creo que importe mucho –ambas se rieron y Maki siguió con su plática– Lo que quiero decirte es que yo… te apoyaré en lo que pueda, siempre tendrás a alguien que esté para ti y… Y… Es-espero poder ser…Yo… Siempre –Maki miró hacia arriba, creía que esa parte tímida y pesada había desaparecido por completo con el tiempo y otra actitud, pero notó que no. Ahí estaba de nuevo, "la reina del hielo", en aparición en primera escena. No podía decirle lo que quería expresarle.

Umi por segunda vez movía la vista del río para mirar a la pelirroja. Sus miradas se encontraron y Maki le sonrió en apoyo. Se acercó lentamente a la orilla del río junto a Umi, justo a un lado de ella. La noche comenzó a caer y con ella, el frío. Tomó su mano y la subió hasta sus labios. Inhaló fuerte para lo que diría, tratando de ser cuidadosa.

– Siempre… Estaremos juntas –titubeó, apretó más fuerte la mano de Umi, ambas miradas robaban la de la otra.

La sensación de los nervios acumulados en su estómago subieron lentamente a su pecho, llenándola de una calidez reconfortante y confusa. Umi se acercó a Maki lentamente, con su poco valor impulsado de adrenalina, depositó un beso en su mejilla y la rodeó en un abrazo. Por primera vez desde que la conoció, el rostro de Maki tomó color. No dejó que la vergüenza fuera un factor que consumiera sus ganas de abrazarla y así lo hizo, escondió la cabeza en el hueco que le regalaba su cuello. Rodeó su cintura en un abrazo fuerte, cómodo, de esos de los que nunca te quisieras separar.

Permanecieron por unos minutos y muy a su pesar, se separaron, felices. Umi tomó su bolsa y sacó la manzana de ahí, la miró unos segundos y se la entregó a Maki. Maki la miró confundida pero la aceptó gustosa.

– Es tan roja… Nunca había visto una así –la admiró.

– Lo sé –susurró Umi–, significa mucho.

– ¿Mucho? –quiso saber.

– ¿Qué hora es? Deberíamos ir a casa, está oscureciendo –cambió el tema repentinamente, se levantó del pasto y caminó hacia arriba. Maki le siguió el paso.

Mientras caminaba, su móvil vibró. Era su mánager del auditorio.

– Diga, Nishikino al habla –siguió caminando detrás de Umi, la misma de se detuvo para que hablara.

– _Nishikino-san, sólo quería recordarles que el viernes por la noche tienen un Live, prepárense mucho, ¿has hablando con Sonoda-san?_ –Maki puso el altavoz– _su móvil está apagado._

– Aquí está –dirigió el teléfono a Umi.

– _Excelente, ¿Sonoda-san?_ –Umi escuchaba bien y se inclinó un poco para escuchar.

– ¿Sí? –levantó un poco la voz para que la escuchase.

– _Necesito que te prepares muy bien en el canto, igual usted Nishikino-san, son el broche de oro y quiero que brillen como tal_ –hablaba serio.

– Entendido señor Mánager –dijeron al unísono, ganándose unas risas.

– _Excelente, cuento con ustedes chicas, tengan una linda noche, hasta el viernes_ –y colgó. Se miraron.

– Bien, tenemos cena para el viernes –dijo Maki y Umi rió.

– Vamos a mi casa, necesito bañarme –se sacudió un poco las manos.

– Como a mí nadie me invitó a bailar… –Umi rió por lo bajo y se dirigieron al automóvil.

~ _Síganle pa' bajo_ ~

Llegaron al apartamento de Umi y la invitó a pasar a su cuarto. Cuando entró pudo ver una pequeña biblioteca y un par de libros en una mesa de centro a un costado de su cama. Maki nunca había estado ahí y le encantó la decoración.

– ¿Quieres un poco de té? –ofreció Umi sacándose un saco que llevaba.

– Por favor –se dio la libertad de sentarse en la cama y Umi se dirigió a la cocina.

La curiosidad mató al gato, dice el dicho y tan pronto como se fue, Maki husmeó un poco. Recorrió con las yemas de sus dedos la hilera de libros de distintos colores que había. Veía lo que tenía Umi de decoraciones y decidió dar un vistazo a la mesita que tenía, al pasar, tiró unos bolígrafos que tenía y tuvo que levantarlos. Cuando los puso sobre la mesa, un color naranja que identificó como resaltador sobre una página del libro le llamó la atención y se dispuso a leer.

" _La manzana roja era en la antigüedad una fruta con significado amoroso; regalar una manzana era sinónimo de una declaración de amor; y recuérdese cuán frecuentemente interviene, con éste significado, la manzana en las leyendas y mitos clásicos. A partir del s. IV a.C. y durante toda la época helenística se desarrollará el sentido de la manzana como prenda de amor entre los amantes, como obsequio simbólico que intercambian muchachos y muchachas para declararse el amor."_

Cuando le regalaron la manzana a Umi… Quizá por eso… ¿Por eso se la regaló a Maki? Volvió a sentarse en la cama y se recorrió la coleta de cabello pensando. Miró sus tenis y comenzó a jugar con sus pies. Sólo se estaba haciendo ideas. Escuchó el toque de la puerta, era Umi con el té.

– ¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó divertida y Maki asintió. Puso el té en una orilla de la mesita, misma donde estaba el libro, Umi lo vio y lo cerró mientras lo hacía a un lado. Maki tomó una taza y sorbió.

– Está muy bueno, gracias –le sonrió.

– Quiero enseñarte algo, cuando termines lo veremos –dijo Umi y le dio un trago grande a su té.

~ _Síganle pa' bajo_ ~

Umi la llevó a una habitación y encendió la luz. Había un piano, de marfil rojizo, pulido y brillante. Maki se acercó lentamente, acariciando la cubierta de las teclas.

– ¿Puedo… tocar algo? –Umi estaba feliz y asintió con entusiasmo.

Maki se sentó y Umi se recargó en la pared. Comenzó la melodía. _Lent et douloureux_ de Erik Satie. Cada sonido que producían las blancas y las negras del teclado hacían que la pianista se estremeciera y aún más sintiera que las emociones le emanaban por cada poro de la piel, la pasión por tocar y el sonido de la dulce y significativa melodía, hacían que todo lo que quiso expresar hubiera salido por sí solo. Esos 3 minutos fueron eternamente sentimentales pero se vieron interrumpidos por unos fuertes brazos.

– Tocas de manera, extraordinaria –le halagó Umi con sus brazos rodeándole el cuello por su espalda.

– Tengo que irme, Umi-chan, es tarde –sonrió mientras tenía la cabeza abajo por la vergüenza.

– Está bien, te acompaño al auto –la soltó y se dirigió a la puerta.

Ya afuera se despidieron con un abrazo sincero, sin quererlo, cargado de emociones.

Maki condujo hasta su hogar. Ahora lo sabía. Ahora sabía muchas cosas.

Cuando aparcó su auto suspiró con la mente revuelta. Miró hacia el asiento del copiloto y vio un papel doblado. Lo tomó rotándolo para ver si no sólo era un pedazo de papel, al parecer no lo era. Lo abrió con curiosidad y vio una caligrafía pulcra y hermosa en él.

"  
"Baum meines Herzens, riss Apfel heißt –Liebe– _."_ _  
_ _– Umi._

No lo entendió. No sabía alemán. Finalmente apagó el automóvil y entró a su casa, directo a su habitación para dormir. Para tratar de pensar en sueños. Mañana por la mañana averiguaría qué dice la nota.

~ _Síganle pa' bajo_ ~

– ¡Traigan el vestido para Nishikino-sama! ¡Apúrense! –gritaba un chico exaltado por los nervios–, ¡la maquillista!

Maki estaba estresada de igual manera, eran las 11:02 de la noche y el evento terminaba a las 12:00 de la mañana.

Comenzaron a vestirla y a maquillarla, su vestido era negro de encajes blancos y azules, tocaría esa noche. Umi llevaba un vestido del mismo color de encajes dorados y rojos. Comenzaron a maquillarlas y pronto terminaron de hacerlo, justamente a las 11:38 de la noche. Había mucha gente de finos vestidos y trajes negros. Acogedora noche de viernes. Salieron del camerino todas las maquillistas y demás personas que había ahí. Ambas se quedaron a solas. No querían verse la una a la otra porque sabían que si lo hacían no podrían decir nada a la bruma de su belleza, sin embargo, Umi rechazó esa ideología.

– Maki-chan –no quiso verla, se vería demasiado hermosa para ella–, te ves… encantadora.

Maki se rehusaba a mirarla pero terminó por hacerlo. Se quedó boquiabierta por unos deslumbrantes segundos.

– Umi-chan –se acercó intimidantemente pero sólo eran los tacones que la hacían ver así–, necesito que me aclares algo.

– ¿Qué cosa? –dijo seria y terminó por pararse derecha.

– Cuando nos conocimos, ¿cómo me viste? ¿Cuál fue tu primera impresión? –la tenía de frente pero no podía mirarla a los ojos ya que tenía el antifaz.

– Como una persona educada, seria –su voz era ronca.

– ¿Qué más? Más allá de eso –la estaba acorralando con sus palabras.

– Una mujer… Muy bella –dejaba que sus palabras salieran con su sinceridad.

– La nota que dejaste en mi auto… –sus palabras se suspendieron en el aire.

– ¡Es hora de su entrada, Sonoda-san, Nishikino-san! – avisó un hombre y supieron que era tiempo de salir.

– Vámonos –se adelantó Umi y salió primero a toda velocidad, Maki le siguió el paso.

~ _Síganle pa' bajo_ ~

Se acomodaron en sus respectivos lugares, Maki en el piano y Umi en frente con el micrófono.

– _Ahora, para cerrar la noche, les daremos lugar a La Princesa Escarlata y La Sirena del Mar, interpretando "Natsu owaranaide", un fuerte aplauso para recibirlas –_ y así se hizo.

Maki no sintió cuándo terminó de tocar, cuándo la melodía terminó, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, los aplausos la sacaron de su congelamiento momentáneo. Ni siquiera escuchó a Umi cantar.

Tenía que aclarar muchas cosas.

Agradeció al público su atención con una reverencia y se dirigió a su camerino.

~ _Síganle pa' bajo_ ~

Iban en camino al camerino de Maki y entraron. Se miraron de frente sin decir nada.

– Querías que te dijera sobre la nota, ¿cierto? –comenzó Umi.

– Sí –se acercó y la encaró.

– Es verdad, la tomaste –admitió con brevedad y honestidad.

– ¿Por qué? Somos… Somos mujeres –se excusó pensando que Umi se echaría para atrás. A ella también le dolía porque eran sentimientos porhibidos.

– Lo sé, eso fue lo que me hizo negarme desde que comencé a sentir estos tormentosos sentimientos por ti –se acercó a Maki y poco a poco se terminaba el espacio entre la espalda de la pianista y el muro de su camerino.

– ¿Tormentosos? –se aventuró a murmurar.

– ¿Qué sería yo? ¿Cómo terminaría el apellido Sonoda por una oveja que se desvió del camino? –apretaba la mandíbula y sus palabras eran dolidas, punzantes.

– Lo entiendo –finalmente terminó su espacio entre su espalda y la pared.

– No puedo si quiera imaginarme ver a alguien saliendo contigo, realmente… –se atragantó con sus propias palabras, era densa y no podía decirlo.

– ¿"Realmente", qué? –Umi bajó la cabeza, su valentía se había terminado– ¿Qué, Umi? –se mantuvo mirando los cuarzos amatistas que resplandecían en sus ojos– Dilo –le exigió.

– ¿Qué quieres que diga? –frunció el ceño.

– Que te enamoraste de mi, que esa manzana fue la primera y definitiva prueba de eso –la expresión de Umi no cambió, en cambio, la de Maki seguía endureciéndose. Así se mantuvieron un largo minuto.

– Me enamoré de ti. Estoy enamorada de ti. Perdí la batalla como soldado, me hirió el amor –admitió finalmente, cargada de emociones.

Ahora todo estaba claro para ambas. También para Maki, Maki se había enamorado, todo lo que sentía, todo ese tiempo era amor.

– También… Terminé enamorándome de ti –susurró, temblorosa.

Umi tomó a Maki de la cintura, sus corazones latían en sincronía, los ojos de ambas jamás se dejaron de admirar y Umi explotó. El intenso carmín en los labios de la pelirroja la hacían querer morderlos. Arrancó el molesto antifaz que la separaba de la rama que quería alcanzar. Quitó el propio y finalmente probó el dulce sabor de la manzana prohibida del Edén. Un beso apasionado se interpuso entre ambas, la delantera de Umi fue inalcanzable y lo único que pudo hacer Maki fue aferrarse a los cabellos cobaltos de su compañera.

El mismo perfume que había usado la primera vez, cuando se conocieron ahora se desprendía entre el roce de sus pieles. Conociéndose mutuamente.

 _Ambas semillas se colaron y se sembraron al mismo tiempo, germinaron y se volvieron en un fuerte árbol, llamado manzano, la primera manzana fue la más alta y difícil de alcanzar, sin importar qué, lograron alcanzarla y le dieron la primera mordida._

 _Del árbol de mi corazón, arrancaste la manzana que se llama –amor–._

– _Decía el papel._


End file.
